


Paid For Forwarding

by Estirose



Category: Adressändring Paris | Address Change Paris (Commercial)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kjell is glad that he paid for mail forwarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid For Forwarding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattahj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/gifts).



Armel snuggled up to Kjell, as he tended to do in the mornings. Kjell didn't mind, letting the warmth of his partner make up for the slightly chilly morning air. It had been one month since Armel had invited Kjell to come back to Paris, and Kjell didn't mind one bit. It was better than working for Telia up in Sundsvall. Admittedly, some of his coworkers during his brief time there had made things not too bad - he enjoyed having fika with them, and Britt-Marie was always there to cheer him up when he started thinking about his time with Armel before.

But Armel had written, and the address service had sent the letter on. Even if it had cost more money than he wanted to think about, at least he hadn't missed Armel's letter. If he hadn't, he would have missed being with Armel again, moving to Paris, enjoying himself. Sure, he'd like to take Armel back to Sweden with him someday, but he was content now. 

Sure, he missed having coffee with his workmates, but nothing would beat being with Armel. To have Armel was to have paradise, and he was so glad he hadn't missed his letter.


End file.
